INTEZAAR( waiting for you)
by arpi.k
Summary: A kevi/Kavi based story :-) peep into know more ...
1. chapter 1- waiting for u

**_Hey guys, how r u all? Thank u for your reviews on my previous story…this is my new story on Kevi/kavi..so guys read & enjoy… :D_**

**_ In a stilly dark night …_**

A girl was walking alone with tears in her eyes thinking of something that she heared sometime before…( guys, that girl was no one other than our PURVI)

**PURVI-**Esa kyun kia tumnne..?tum esa nahin kar sakte.. tum apna wada nahin tod sakte… nahin! Mujhe akele iss tarah kyun chhod dia…KAVIN… (she cried & cried)

**PURVI(By wiping her tears with her hand)**- it can't be true…sab jhut hai. He will surely come… for can't do this to jarur bapas aaega mre lie…

(after that, she hired a taxi & went to her home…)

**_In PURVI's home-_**

(Purvi sat with kavin's photo in her hand on a couch…remembering about what happened in beauro before 1 hour ago… )

**_[FLASHBACK-_**

**_In Beauro-_**

(phone rings in beauro…)

**ACP SIR- **hello, CID beauro…

**A MAN(from GOA)- **hello sir, mein Amar bol raha hun..(hey guys, continue reading u will know who is amar.. )

**ACP SIR- **haan amar bolo kya khabar hai.

**AMAR-**sir, ek buri khabar hai, (with a heavy tone) KAVIN…. Sir wo KAVIN…

**ACP SIR- **kya hua Amar? Kya hua Kavin ko..? dekho mujhe majak pasand nahin jaldi bolo… kya hua hai?

(the rest members in the Beauro came near ACP Sir by hearing ACP sir's these type of conversation)

**AMAR- **Sir, KAVIN ab iss duniya mein nahin raha..

**ACP Sir-**kya..? nahin esa nahin ho sakta…

**AMAR- **Sir, yahin hua hai… uska kuch samaan mila hai hume hum usse beauro bhej denge aur uska car samundar ke andar se nikala gaya hai…

(& the phone call ended..)

**PURVI(with a teary voice)-**kya hua sir…? Sir plzz… bataie kya hua….

**DAYA-**sir, aap ese chup kyun hai? Bataie sir. Kya hua ?

**ACP SIR- **wo kavin…

**ABHIJEET-** kya hua sir kavin ko? Bataie sir plz….

**ACP SIR- **I'm sorry Purvi, meine tumse ek baat chhupaya tha...

**PURVI(with so much tension)-**kaun si baat sir?

**ACP SIR- **wo Kavin koi Delhi Conference mein nahin gaya hai… wo meine ..meine usse GOA ko ek secret mission mein GOA ke Insp. AMAR ke sath veja tha undercover…

**PURVI( by controlling herself)- **kya? Aap ne mujhse jhut kaha tha sir… fir..fir… kya.. kya hua sir ?

**ACP SIR- **wo abhi mujhe phone aaya tha ki.. ki… KAVIN ab ..wo ab…

**PURVI- **Kya hu… .k..ya hua Kavin ko?

**ACP SIR-** wo Kavin ab iss duniya mein nahin raha..

**ABHIJEET- **Kya! Ye kya keh rahe hain aap sir?

**DAYA- **esa kese ho sakta hai?

( After listening this Purvi Sat on the floor & started crying Loudly…)

_**Background music-**_

_**"**__**Tum bin kya hai jeena, kya hai jeena**_

_**Tum bin kya hai jeena**_

_**Tum bin jiya jaye kaise,**_  
><em><strong>Kaise jiya jaye tum bin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sadiyon se lambi hai ratein,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sadiyon se lambe huye din<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa jao lautkar tum ye dil keh raha hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa jao lautkar tum ye dil keh raha hai<strong>_

_**Phir shamein tanhaiiii jagi,**_  
><em><strong>Phir yaad tum aa rahe ho,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Phir ja niklne lagi hai,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Phir mujhko tadpa rahe ho,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Phir mujhko tadpa rahe ho<strong>_

_**Is dil main yadon ke mele hai**_  
><em><strong>Tum bin bahot hum akele hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa jao lautkar tum ye dil keh raha hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa jao lautkar tum ye dil keh raha hai<strong>_

_**Kya kya na socha tha maine,**_  
><em><strong>Kya kya na sapne sajaye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kya kya na chaha tha dilne,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kya kya na arma jagaye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kya kya na arma jagaye<strong>_

_**Is dil se tufaa gujarte hai**_  
><em><strong>Tum bin na jeete na marte hai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa jao lautkar tum, ye dil keh raha hai 3<strong>_

_**Ab gawara nahi koi aur bhi ho jo meri tarah u tumpe mare**_  
><em><strong>Tune pyaar u sikhake Jindgi ho jindagi badal di"<strong>_

**PURVI- **KA…KAVIN…. Tum esa nahin kar sakte…

(DAYA & ABHIEET helped her to stand up..)

(then a parcel from GOA police,arrived to the beauro..ABHIJEET opened the Parcel…)

(in the parcel a leather jacket with blood stains on it, a Batch & a locket in it…)

**ABHIJEET- **ye jacket toh Kavin ka hai

**DAYA-** Sir ye batch v.

(Then PURVI drag the locket from that parcel & burst into tears…)

**PURVI- **ye locket toh meine Kavin ko di thi …

(Then suddenly she leaved the beauro & went alone by walking….)

**FLASHBACK Ends]**

**PURVI-**Kavin mujhe chhod ke ese nahin jaega.. usne kujhe wada kia tha ke mujhe kavi v akela nahin chhodega, toh fir wo ese kese kar sakta hai … wo aaega usse aana padega….

(She remembered about her happiest time with her KAVIN..., by holding his photo near to her heart & tears were rolling down from her eyes)

**FLASHBACK-**

**(**KAVIN was changing the channels on T.V.)

**PURVI(while cooking)- **Kavin zara mujhe wo bowls pass karna.…. (but he did n't listen to her…) KAVIN…. (this time also no response..)

(Then she came silently from behind him with a bowl of noodles in her hand & poured it on him….) ( & laughed by seeing him)

**KAVIN( giving her a look)- **( took some noodles & throw it on her head… )

(Purvi ran from there, He also ran after her & at last hold her from back …)

**PURVI- **chhodo na kavin plzz…

**KAVIN- **nahin, itni muskil se hath aaye ho.. ese kese jaane de dun?( & hold her from her waist)

**PURVI(throwing her hands around his neck)-** Achha.. toh fir kya karenge aap?

**(KAVIN kissed on her forehead)**

**KAVIN**- kavi nahin chhodunga hamesha ese hiin sath mein rahunga.. Purvi…tumhari iss smile ke lie kuch v kar sakta hun..

**PURVI- **kaun si film ki dialogue hai ye? Haha…

**KAVIN( by pulling her towards him with a heavy voice)-** ye dialogue nahin hai Purvi.. sachhai hai

**PURVI- **Kavin…. I luv u…

**KAVIN- **luv u too…** ( Then a cute eye lock…)**

**FLASHBACK ENDS ]**

(Then the door bell rings)

PURVI(by wiping her tears)- iss waqt kaun aa sakta hai? Raat ke 12 baje?

( then she went & opened the door)

**PURVI- **yahan pe toh koi nahin hai, door bell kisne bajaya?

(Then she looked down & see a letter,picked up the letter & read it )

(after reading that letter she was happy, tensed… & many questions arises to her mind…)

So, guys how is the chapter? Plz plz plz do review…..

& guess what will happened next?

What was written in that letter?

(& guys don't be sad ,I'm a KAVI fan. So guys don't worry I will never do a sad ending… ;) so guys plzz keep reviewing & keep Loving Kavi/kevi :D )

i will update the next chapter after getting sufficient reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2- a new hope

Thank u so much guys for your love & reviews J I am so much happy guys , that I have got friends like you guys… **& happy new year in advance...**

So time waste nahin karte hain, let's come to the next chapter-

"In previous chapter, we came to know that all are thinking that kavin is no more.. & purvi is so much disturbed & sad & badly missing him…later she got a letter…

ab aagey…

oh thanxx god! What was it- A letter from KAVIN… J ( guys, wahin hota hai jo manjoor-e-khuda hota hai ;)… **_( all those who were guessing that it was a letter from KAVIN bro.. they r absolutely correct _****_J_****_)_**

PURVI got the letter & started reading the letter—

**_In Letter—_****" Purvi, mein nahin janta ke ye letter tum tak pahuncha hoga v ya nahin… par agar ye tumhe mila hai toh mein ye kehna chahta hun ki mein zinda hun, ye toh nahin keh sakta ke thik hun.. kyun ki tumhare bina mein thik kese ho sakta hun! Ab tum ye soch rahe hoge ke wo saare chiz jo tum logon ko GOA police ne die they! Wo hua yun ki mein apne ek khabri ke sath meri gadi mein ja hiin raha tha ki ek truck ne aake meri gadi ko side se takkar di aur gadi bridge se niche samunder mein gir gaya… mein wahan se kisi v tarah bach nikla par wo meri car mein meri jacket batch bagera reh gaya, aur uss khabri ka kuch pata nahin chala. Mein ab aur kuch tumhe bata nahin sakta majburi v hai aur time v nahin hai, haan lekin ek baat plz, Purvi ye baat kisiko v matt batana, hamare team members ko v nahin…miss u t.c. **

**_Tumhara-KAVIN" _**

**PURVI- ** iska matlab mein sahi thi.. mujhe pata tha, wo mujhe kavi ese chhod ke nahin jaega…

(in a tensed mood)- par wo pata nahin kahan hai! Aur kesa hai! Wese v uske jacket wo khun, matlab wo jakhmi hai Aur usne toh mujhe baaki sabko batane se v mana kar dia.. ab mein kya karun!?

**_Here in a dark rum of a factory-_**

**KAVIN's POV- **pata nahin wo letter Purvi ko mila v hoga ya nahin! Bhagwan kare usse mil gayi ho…

**_then he thought about the past days-_**

**[FLASHBACK-**

(Kavin shouts from the bathrum... )

**KAVIN-**arre PURVI, mera towel kahan pe hai?

**PURVI-**arre wahin kahin hoga dekho na!

**KAVIN-** mujhe nahn mil raha Purvi, agar tum nahin doge toh hum dono hiin beauro ke lie late ho jaenge.

PURVI- mein breakfast bana rahi hoon, tum dhundo na Kavin plz. Pata hai aaj hum wese v late ho chuke hain..

**KAVIN- **mujhe nahin pata tum mujhe towel do warna mein ese hiin bahaar aa jaunga.

**PURVI(smiles a bit)- **toh aa jao.

**KAVIN-** dekho.. mein mazaak nahin kar raha hoon..

**PURVI-**mein v mazaak ke mud mein nahin hun Kavin.

**KAVIN-** mujhe shardi lag jaegi…

**PURVI-** ufffff…( & atlast she go to the bedrum & handed over the towel to KAVIN)

**KAVIN- **thank u sweetheart…

**PURVI- **Kavin, kavi kavi khud ke kaam khud v karlo warna esi aadat lag jaegi ki baad mein kavi akele reh hiin nahin paoge.

(KAVIN come out from the bathrum wearing the towel with wet hairs)

**KAVIN- **mujhe kavi akela rehna hiin nahin hai Purvi… tumhare bina ek pal v soch nahin sakta.

(They just starring at each other.. A cute eye lock.)

(Then the door bell rings & they come out from the eye lock..)

PURVI- dekha tumne fir bahut der kar di. Aaj v hum late pahunchenge. Ab jaldi se tayar ho jao…

**FLASHBACK ENDS] **

**KAVIN's POV- **tumne sach kaha tha Purvi, mujhe tumhari aadat ho gaya hai.. ab ek minute ek second ki duuri v bardaast nahin hota. Nahin mujhe kese v karke uss khabri ko dhundna hoga, warna ye pura mission fail ho jaega.

(then he heared a man's foot sound…)

**KAVIN- **lagta hai wo aagaya.

**THE MAN- **mein aa gaya saahab… ye lijie aap ki amaanat.(& he handed over a parcel to KAVIN)

**KAVIN-** itni der kyun lagadi Sambhu?meine kaha tha na ki mein yahan pe jyada time nahin ruk sakta? Pata hai 1 ghante se wait kar raha hu!

SAMBHU- saahab aap ne ek toh mujh jese mamuli chai bej ne wale ko kaha ki GOA ke police headquarter se ye file chupake lane ko, toh der toh lagega na?

KAVIN- Thik hai thik hai, meine tumhe issi lie ye kaam dia kyun ki tum uss headquarter mein hamesha chai dene jaate ho, toh koi tumpe shak nahin karega. Ab tum ye tumhara paisa lo aur jao jaldi yahan se.

( SAMBHU went from there)

KAVIN- ab mujhe v yahan se chalna hoga..

(& he was about to leave But a man who was hiding in that factory shot bullet touched his right hand & slip.)

KAVIN- aaahh…. & he shot the man who fired on him & ran away from there…

So guys, how was this chapter …. Plz keep reviewing… & bye T.c.


	3. Chapter 3- welcum back

Thank u so much guys for your reviews…. Again Happy New year guys... how r u all? i think aap sab ne apna new year enjoy kia hoga hai na? so guys,

Here is the next one-

_So in previous chapter we came to know that, kavin purvi ko khatt vej ta hai aur kavin sambhu naam k ek chai wala se file mangwata hai aur uss factory mein uspe goli chalti hai fir wo goli chalane wale ko maar ke wahan se chala jaata hai. _

**So lets continue-**

**_IN BEAURO-_**

**ACP Sir**- ye tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet?

**ABHIJEET- **sir,mein v ye jaan ke heraan hun. lekin mein abhi abhi goa se aa raha hun aur mujhe wahan ke headquarter se pata chala hai ki Kavin ne wahan pe ek ladki(Nita) ki khun kar dia aur fir uske baad Kavin ka car accident mein maut ho gayi.

**DAYA- **par, sir hume lagta hai esa nahin ho sakta, Kavin esa nahin kar sakta.

(PURVI listening all this in beauro)

**PURVI's POV-** mein inn logon ko kese bataun ke Kavin zinda hai aur sayad kisi musibat mein hai. Plz, Kavin tum jaldi bapas aa jao.. mein ye sab aur nahin sambhaal sakti plz…

**ACP Sir-** Purvi.. kya soch rahi ho tum?

**PURVI- **Nahin sir, mein kuch samajh nahin paa rahi ye sab ho kya raha hai!

**ABHIJEET- **mein samajh sakta hun Purvi, tumhare upar kya beet rahi hai…

**_Here in GOA-_**

(KAVIN was in a hotel's rum…doing first-aid to his wound)

**KAVIN-** bass ab ek baar ye Khabri mujhe mil jae, pata nahin wo mujhe kya batane wala tha… mujhe GOA mein ACP sir ne Uss Nita ko protect karne veja tha aur ussi ke khun mein, mein phass gaya.. aur ek din baad mera accident karva dia gaya. aur pata nahin mera ye khabri Mumbai se yahan pe esi kaun si information dene aaya tha.. mujhe bass wo jaldi mil jaye.

( after finishing the first-aid, he started to read the file( remember guys, SAMBHU chai wala have given it to him) )

**KAVIN-** toh ye baat hai, uss din Nita ke ghar mein mujhpe jis admi ne hamla kia tha wo ye shekhar jo ki chori karta tha pehele aur 2 saal ke lie jail gaya tha… ab mujhe apni begunahi ka sabot aasani se mil jaega.

(then from investigation he came to know Shekhar's address. then he set out to Shekhar's house & rings the door bell, but no response)

**KAVIN-** mujhe pata hai tum andar ho jaldi se bahaar aa jao. Mujhe pata chal gaya hai k tumne hiin Nita ka murder kia tha.

(then, Shekhar opened the door & sat down by holding Kavin's leg)

**SHEKHAR-** sir, mujhe maaf kar dijie sir. Mere paas aur koi rastaa nahin tha agar mein esa nahin karta toh wo mere family ko maar deta.. plz sir bacha lijie mujhe.

**KAVIN-** utho ye kya kar rahe tum? Chhodo mere pair.

(& Shekhar got up)

**SHEKHAR- **sir meine sab kuch uske kehene pe kia. Aap ko fasaane ka aur fir truck se udaane ka plan v ussi ka hiin tha…

**KAVIN- **kaun hai wo? Naam batao uska.

**SHEKHAR- **mujhe uska naam nahin pata aur naa hi usko meine kavi dekha. haan sahaab wo mujhe alag alag no. se phone karke baat karta tha.

**KAVIN- **ohh…shit... ab mujhe uska pata kese chalega. Kheir ab tum mere sath Mumbai humko kuch jaankari chahie..

(Then Kavin got ready to go Mumbai.. & before his leaving he called Purvi)

**_On Phone-_**

**KAVIN- **hello, Purvi….

**PURVI(very happily)- **hello… hello… Kavin … tum kahan ho?kese ho Kavin? Plzz kavin bapas aa jao. Mein aur nahin reh sakti tumhare bina.

**KAVIN- **Purvi tum pehele shaant ho jao… mein aa raha hun purvi.. aaj hiin nikal raha hun. Tum fikar matt karo.

**PURVI- **kya! Thanx god Kavin, tum bass jaldi se aa jao, mein tumhara intezaar kar rahi hoon.

**KAVIN- **love u Purvi.

**PURVI- **love u too

(then Kavin came 2 mumbai.)

**_In Mumbai, At Beauro-_**

**(Kavin reached there with Shekhar. Everyone got surprised & happy to see him…) **

**(Purvi ran towards him & hugged him tightly… he hugged her back)**

**PURVI(in A teary tone)- **tumne mujhe dara dia tha Kavin

**KAVIN- **Sorry, Purvi..

**ABHIJEET- **ahem….ahem…

KAVIN & PURVI BLUSHED…

**(All were Very happy to see him Back)**

**ACP Sir- **Arre Kavin! Tum par wo… (but he cuts in between by Purvi)

**PURVI-** haan Sir, Kavin zinda hai.

**ABHIJEET- **kya?Purvi ye baat tumhe pata tha?

**PURVI-** Haan, par Kavin ne mana kia tha aap sab ko batane se.

**DAYA-** par wo … sab…

(then Kavin told them everything)

ACP Sir- aur ye kaun hai tumhare sath?

KAVIN- Sir, ye Shekhar hai. Issi ne mujhe fasaaya hai uss khun mein, wo v kisi ke kehene pe.

DAYA- Ohh.. Toh tu hai. Kyun kia ye sab tune?

SHEKHAR- Sir mujhe maaf kar dijie meine sab kuch apne parivaar ko bachane ke lie kiya, warna wo mujhe aur mere family ko maar deta.

ACP Sir- Kaun hai wo?

SHEKHAR- mujhe nahin pata sir, meine usse kavi dekha nahin. Wo hamesha alag alag no. se call karta tha.

ABHIJEET- thik hai, wo saari no. hume de do..aur jo kuch v pata hai chhoti se chhoti baat hume batao.  
>ACP Sir- KAVIN, Tum ghar jao aur thoda aaraam kaafi chot v aayi hai..aur Purvi tum v uske sath jao.<p>

(Then Kavin & Purvi went to their home)

So guys how is it? plzzzz guys… bahut saare reviews karna … & after getting the lovely reviews of yours…, I will update the next chapter…. J


	4. Chapter 4- promise to be with u forever

**Hey guys, I am back with the new chapter…. So thanx a lot to All who reviewed my previous chapters.. aap sab ese hiin story padhte rahie review karte rahie, aur mein ese hiin story post karti rahungi ****J**

**(aur ek special baat, guys, mein ff mein saare Kevi/kavi (kavin & purvi) stories padhti hun, par review nahin kar paati,I really feel very sorry for that, actually mein bahut busy rehti hun, par I really appreciate all of you guys your stories are just subah uth kar ek Kevi/Kavi story padhti hun pehele, fir jaake aur kuch kaam karti hun, really a big fan of Kevi/kavi. Lekin guys jab v mujhe waqt milega, mein sab ki stories pe review karne ki kosis karungi. ****J**** ) thank u friends.. lagta hai bahut jyada baat ho gayi,**

So, lets continue the story-

**_(In the previous chapter, hume yeh pata chalta hai ke, kavin beauro mein aata hai aur sath mein Shekhar ko leke aata hai aur sab kavin ko dekh ke khus hote team milke Shekhar ke jarie inn sab ki mastermind ko dhund ne ki kosis karte hain aur hamare kevi/kavi ghar ke lie nikalte hain…) _**

**Now,**

**Chapter-4 (promise to be with you forever…)**

(Kavin & Purvi went towards the parking area.)

**_On the way to parking area-_**

**KAVIN- **Purvi…

**PURVI-** haan Kavin..

**KAVIN-** tumne mujhe bahut miss kia na?

**PURVI-**haan Kavin, bahut bahut miss kia, mein toh marr hiin gayi thi..

**KAVIN(in tear full eyes, stop there for a moment & hold her hand)-** Purvi, meine tumhe bahut sataya na? I am Sorry ….

(PURVI's eyes also filled with tears)

**PURVI-** sorry bolne ki jarurat nahin hai Kavin, Hamara toh kaam hiin esa hai ki hum farz ke beech rishtey ko nahin laa sakte. Aur aaj ye tumhare sath hua hai kya pata kal mere sath… ( but she cut by Kavin's word)

**KAVIN- **pulled her towards him & say…nahin.. nahin Purvi, esa kavi nahin hoga, mein hone hiin nahin dunga, aur plz aayinda esi baatein matt karna.

**PURVI-** thik hai, Kavin nahin kahungi, Ab ghar chalein?

**KAVIN-** haan chalo.

(then Kaivn & Purvi went near Kavin's Car. After reaching to the Car, Kavin saw a letter attached to the Car's wiper. He drag the letter & opened that. )

**_on the letter's headline it was written,_**

**_"Sir, mein aap ka Khabri Ramesh…." _**

(by reading this, Kavin suddenly put that letter into his was standing a bit far from the car,came near to him…)

**PURVI-**kya hua kavin, wo kya tha?

**KAVIN-** ku…kuch nahin Purvi, tum chalo gadi mein betho, hum ghar chalte hain.

**PURVI-** nahin, Kavin wo kuch toh tha? Mujhe batao kyat ha wo jo tumne abhi abhi car ke wiper se nikala..

**KAVIN-** kuch nahin tha Purvi, mere ek khabri ka letter hai. Tum chinta matt karo, esi koi cheez nahin tha wo…

**PURVI-** par.. Kavin.. wo

**KAVIN-** Par…war kuch nahin tum chalo.. mein bahut thak gaya hun plz.

**PURVI-** okk, jesi tumhari marzi.

**KAVIN- **hmm…

(Purvi & Kavin went to their Home)

**_Here, In Beauro-_**

**ACP SIR- **dekho, Shekhar, mujhe pata hai tumne ye sab kuch apne family ko bachane ke lie kia.. par fir v ye galti toh hai, tumhe hamare paas ana chahie tha.

**SHEKHAR- **kese aata sir, usne mujhe dhamkee di thi .

**ABHIJEET-** kheir, kya kuch v khaas baat yaad aati hai tumhe uske bare mein.. kuch v..

**DAYA-** dekho Shekhar, chhoti se chhoti baat v hamari bahut madat kar sakti hai.

**SHEKHAR- **sir, wo toh kavi saamne nahin aata hai, ummm…. Haan sir, ek baar wo mujhse mila tha, lekin wo ek gadi mein tha aur sirf ek letter dia mujhe gadi mein se ki mujhe aagey kya karna mein uska chehra nahin dekh paya.

**ACP SIR- **yaad karo, chehra nahin toh kuch aur khaas baat?

**SHEKHAR- **haan sir, yaad aya uska chehra toh nahin dikha par uska hath dekha tha meine. Usne hath pe ek ghadi pehni thi.

**ABHIJEET-** haan toh ismein khaas baat kya hai? Ghadi toh sab pehente hain, isse hum uss tak kese pahunchenge? Koi khaas baat bolo khaas…

**SHEKHAR- **sir, uss ghadi ke dial pe diamonds lage they.. bahut mehengi ghadi thi. Aur dial pe **_"_****_ZS" _** likha tha.

**ABHIJEET-** _chalo, bhaagte chor ki langoti hiin sahi._

**DAYA-** Sir, ye toh bahut famous company hai, ye ghadi toh order deke mangwana padta. Kaafi mehenga yahan sirf ek hiin dukan hai jahan pe ye ghadi milti hai.

**ACP SIR- **Daya Abhijeet pata lagao seher mein kitne logon ne esi ghadi mangwayi hai…

**IN KAVI/KEVI's home- **

**PURVI- **mein coffee banake laati hun…

KAVIN-thik hai sweetheart.

(Purvi, went to the kitchen to make coffee for them)

(At that time,KAVIN opened the letter & started to read the letter)

**_IN THE LETTER-_**

**_"Sir, mein aap ka Khabri Ramesh…."mujhe pata hai sir, aap mujhe hiin dhund rahe sir, aap mujhe dhundne ki takleef matt kijie sayad jab ye letter aap ko milega, tab tak mein marr chuka hunga. Mein aap ko ye batana chahta tha ki, jisne Nita(remember guys the murdered lady)ka khun kia tha uska maksat kuch aur hiin hai. Wo kisi aur ko maarna chahta hai, aur iss Nita ko maar ke aap ko uljhaane ki kosis kar raha hai. Wo CID officer PURVI ko maarna chahta paas aur time nahin khuni Mumbai mein aa gaya hai."_**

(KAVIN was in shock to read the letter,that he can't listen to Purvi, calling him from a few minutes)

**PURVI(at last in a loud voice)- **Kavin….

**KAVIN-**umm.. haan ..haan Purvi…

**PURVI-** ye lo tumhara coffee.. kahan khoe ho?

**KAVIN-** ohh.. thanx..kuch nahin bass ese hiin soch raha tha ki ye khuni hai kaun?

(PURVI put her coffee mug on table, came near him & hugged him also hugged her back.. tears were rolling from his eyes. )

In the hug, PURVI- sab thik ho jaega Kavin, jald hiin hum uss khuni ko pakad lenge…tum itni tension matt lo.

KAVIN(hiding his tears)- haan Purvi..

(& they separate from the hug)

PURVI-ab coffee pee lo. Warna thanda ho jaega.

KAVIN(gave him a cute smile)- hmm...

**_So guys how was it? Plz Read this & padhne ke baad review karna matt bhulna.._**

**_"THANK U" I will update next chapter after some days … so guys, read review & enjoy… _****_J_**


	5. Chapter 5-sath matt chhodna

**_Hey guys how r u all? Aap log mere story ko itna like aur support kar rahe hain uss ke lie bahut bahut sukriya…. _****_J_****_ really very happy to have friends like u guys _****_J_**

**_So lets continue the next chapter-_**

**_(In previous chapter we came to know that,cid team came to know about the expensive watch that the killer use to wear. Kavin apne khabri ke chitthi se ye jaan pata hai ki koi Purvi ko marna chahta hai…)_**

**_& now-_**

**In beauro-**

**ACP Sir- **haan Daya Abhijeet kuch pata chala?

**DAYA-** nahin sir, hum log uss watch ke dukan pe gaye they. Par wahan ye pata chala ki usne apne saare details galat dia hai taki kuch pata na chale.

**ABHIJEET-**sir, yahan tak usne apna naam address sab galat dia hai.

**ACP Sir-** ab pata kese chalega iska?

**DAYA-** par sir usne watch kharid ne ke baad uss bill pe apna signature kia tha. Toh humne ek handwriting specialist ko bulaya hai sayad kuch pata chal jae.

**ACP Sir-** good.

**In Kevi/Kavi's Home-**

**They finished their coffee…& Purvi was about to go to the kitchen to wash the mugs but Kavin shouts….**

**KAVIN-** Purvi…. jhuko…

(& suddenly he go near her & made her bend down,a bullet crashed the flower vase behind them… immediately they went behind the sofa & hide there.)

**PURVI(in a scary voice)-** Ye kya ho raha hai Kavin?kisne hamari ghar mein goli chalayi?

**KAVIN-** tum yahin rukna Purvi … mein abhi aya.

**PURVI-**par.. kavin..mein..

**KAVIN-**tum ruko yahan pe plz, mein tumhe baad mein batata hun.

(& he came out from behind the sofa & saw a man running from near the window & Kavin ran behind him to catch him)

**KAVIN-** hey.,.. ruk.. ruk kahan bhaag raha hai?

(Purvi can't understand anything.)

**PURVI's POV-** ye sab kya ho raha hai? Kahin Kavin ko koi marna toh nahin chahta. Wese v pehele se uska accident karvaya gaya fir usse uss nita murder case mein fasa dia… haan sayad koi usse marna chahta hai.. par wo…wo ese bahaar kyun chala gaya!uske jaan ko khatra hai. Mujhe uske peeche jana chahie, mein ese yahan chup chap nahin beth sakti..

(Then Purvi also ran after Kavin…)

**PURVI-** Kavin, ruko ruko Kavin ….

(The man after whom Kavin was running, suddenly disappeared. & He turned back to went home, but he saw that Purvi was running towards him & another man who was hiding near by a tree, suddenly came out ,shoot her & ran away…)

(the bullet touched Purvi's hand & slipped away)

**KAVIN- **Purvi…..

**PURVI shouted- **Aahhh…

(kavin came near her running.)

**KAVIN-**Purvi.. Purvi tum thik ho?

**PURVI(in tearful eyes)-**haan,goli bass chhun ke nikli hai, mein thik hun.

**KAVIN(in a angry voice)-**tumhe kaha tha na ghar mein rehene ke lie.. toh fir tum kyun aaye yahan pe?Kaha tha na rukne ke lie. Kyun nahin maani meri baat?

**PURVI-** kavin, toh kya hua? tum itna ghussa kyun ho rahe ho kavin? Mujhe laga tumhari jaan ko khatra hai, tum ye matt bhulo ki mein v ek CID officer hun.

**KAVIN-**tum samajhti kyun nahin Purvi? Tumha….

(But he cuts in between..)

**PURVI-**Kya samjhu Kavin? Kya? Tum subah se mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho, aur pareshaan ho, mujhe kuch batate v nahin. Mein kya karun?

**KAVIN-**par Purvi tumhe kese bataun ki…

**PURVI- **bass Kavin ab aur kuch matt kaho. Mujhe kuch nahin sunna.

(& she went from there cryingly…)

**KAVIN-** ruko Purvi… meri baat suno..

(But she did not listen & went away)

KAVIN(with tearful eyes)- Ye kese bataun tumhe Purvi! Ke koi tumhe maarna chahta hai? Tum kyun nahin samajhti? & he burst into tears…

**Here, in the Beauro-**

(The handwriting expert came & examine the criminal's handwriting.)

Handwriting expert- sir, lagta ye admi koi ghusse wala hai, ye jo chahta hai wo ye har haal mein haasil karna chahta hai. Bahut khatarnak criminal hai lagta hai.

**ACP Sir-** achha.. aur kuch?

**Handwriting expert-** Ye jab likhta hai iske hath kampte hain…

**ABHIJEET- **achha…

**DAYA- **Sir, toh fir iss case ke saare suspects ko beauro bulate hain aur check karte hain.

**ACP Sir- **Haan DAYA sabko bulao.

(Here, Kavin went back to home…&after some time he called ACP Sir)

KAVIN- hello, ACP Sir….

ACP Sir- Haan Kavin, Bolo.

KAVIN- Sir, meri khabri ne bataya ki koi Purvi ko maarna chahta hai sir,aur avi avi hamre ghar pe hamla hua hai.

ACP Sir- Oh my god…Kya KAVIN?

KAVIN-aur Sir meine iss bare mein Purvi ko nahin bataya, mein usse tension nahin dena chahta.

ACP Sir- samajh sakta hun Kavin, Par tum Purvi ke paas mein hiin rehene aur uska khayaal rakhna.

KAVIN-haan sir,yahan pe do logon ne humla kia tha… meine unka sketch banaya hai**.( U know na guys** **Kavin bro kitna achha sketch banate hain ****J****) **mein aap ko Beauro mein fax kar raha hun.

ACP Sir- good job Kavin, thik hai, bhejo aur tum wahin ruko Purvi ke sath. Tum dono kuch din ke lie ghar pe hiin raho. Samjhe?

KAVIN-ji sir..

(& he disconnect the phone call)

**In Beauro-**

**ABHIJEET-**kya hua sir?

**ACP Sir- **kisine Purvi per humla kia hai Unke ghar pe.

**DAYA-** kya? Par sir kisne?

**ACP Sir-** pata nahin, Kavin ne Humla karne walon ki sketch fax kia hai dekho zara.

**ABHIJEET-** Sir, ye case toh aur v ulajhta jaa raha hai.

**ACP Sir-** haan Abhijet… par issko hum chhodenge nahin inn sabke pichhe ussi khuni ka hiin hath hai.

**DAYA-** sir fax aa gaya.

**ACP sir-** dekho zara hamare criminal records mein inn dono mein se kisika koi record hai ya nahin.

**DAYA-**ji sir.

**HERE in KEVI/KAVI's House-**

**KAVIN- **Purvi kahan gayi, sayad upar kamre mein hogi…

(He went in search of PURVI. & he saw her on the bed wiping holding a pillow on her went near her,placed his hand on her shoulder)

KAVIN-Purvi…

(But no response…,She remove his hand from her shoulder & was about to go from there But Kavin hold her hand from behind.)

PURVI(cryingly)-chhodo mujhe Kavin.. chhodo..

KAVIN-nahin… (& he pulled her towards him & hold her more tightly)

PURVI-chhodo mujhe Kavin,..

KAVIN-kyun Purvi?Chhodne ke lie hath nahin pakda tha.

PURVI turn to him-par Kavin tum mujhe sach kyun nahin batate…..kyun nahin batate…kyun?

( she cry & beat Kavin's Chest…& pushed him back)

(KAVIN came near her hugged her tightly)

KAVIN- mein tumse kuch nahin chhupa raha Purvi, Bass tumhe tension nahin dena chahta Purvi…I love u PURVI.

PURVI- mujhe kuch tension nahin hoga KAVIN,tum batao plz… plz.. Tumhe meri kasam.

KAVIN-kese kahun Purvi Kese….?

PURVI- kyun nahin keh sakte Kavin?kyun kya tum mujhse pyar nahin karte? Agar karte ho toh bolo Kavin plzz…

KAVIN(a bit louder)- PURVI….. tumhare jaan ko khatra hai Purvi.. koi tumhe maarna chahta hai.

(PURVI went some steps back out of KAVIN hold her)

KAVIN-yahin nahin batana chahta tha tumhe…

PURVI- mujhe koi kyun maarna cheahega Kavin? Meine kisika kya bigada hai? Mujhe tumhe chhod ke kahin nahin jana Kavin..

(KAVIN with tears in eyes hugged her tightly…she also hugged him & repeat the line"Mujhe tumhe chhod ke kahin nahin jana Kavin.."

KAVIN-tumhe kuch nahin hoga Purvi.. Tum mere paas rahoge hamesa…(he cupped her face & hugged her more tightly)

KAVIN-chup ho jao Purvi… kuch nahin hoga tumhe. Mein tumhare sath hun..

(KAVIN pick her up in his arms in bridal style & made her sleep on the Bed…)

KAVIN-tum araam karo Purvi, tumhe chot lagi nahin hoga tumhe.

(&he was about to leave from there But she hold his Hand….)

PURVI-nahin Kavin… mujhe chhod ke matt jao…mujhe akela matt chhodo.. pata nahin kal subah mein zinda hungi ya….

(But She stopped, as Kavin kept his finger on her lips)

KAVIN-sssshhhh…. Esi baatein matt karna Purvi…Tumhe mein kuch nahin hone dunga.

(Kavin, sat near her, on the bed & she hugged him. KAVIN also hugged her back… PURVI kept her head on KAVIN's chest & sleep…KAVIN placed a kiss on her forehead & sleep there hoping for a morning with everything all right )

So, guys how was it? read it ...Enjoy & review jarur karna guys J


	6. Chapter 6-the end

**_Hey my dear friends, how r u all? & thank u so much for your lovely reviews. I know frnds this story is full of suspense. But here in this chapter you will know ,keep patience & read. So,guys jyada time waste nahin karte hain sidhe chapter pe aate hain.._**

**"In previous chapter, hume ye pata chalta hai; someone is trying to kill purvi, & the CID team trying their best to catch the criminal." **

**_chapter 6-_**

**In kavi/kevi's home-**

(kavin woke up & looked towards the watch)

**KAVIN-**abhi toh sirf raat ke 12 baje hain.

(& he looked towards purvi...purvi was sleeping by resting her head on kavin's chest & her hairs falling on her slowly remove her hairs aside & made her sleep properly on the bed.)

**KAVIN-**tumhe mere hote hue kuch nahin hoga purvi.

& he set a kiss on her chick,looking her with a cute smile.(then he get up from bed & head towards the dinning to drink some water. Suddenly someone hit hardly on the back of his head. )

**KAVIN-**aaahhh... (& he fainted there)

**In the next day morning,in beauro-**

** ABHIJEET-** sir iss case ke jo v suspects they,sabki checking ho gayi,uun mein se kisika v hath likhte waqt nahin kampta hai.

**ACP SIR-**par esa ho kese sakta hai? Kuch toh hai,jo humse chhut raha hai. haan daya,kavin ne jo sketches fax kie they kuch pata chala unke baare mein?

** DAYA-**haan sir,ek goodnews dono purane mujrim hai,unka records hai hamare ka naam rajes hai aur dushre ka naam pratap hai.

** ACP SIR-** toh fir der kis baat ki,chalo pata karo kahan hai wo dono abhi.

**ABHIJEET-**ji,sir. Par ye kavin apna phone kyun nahin utha raha. Aur purvi ka phone not reacheble aa raha hai.

** ACP SIR-**kya?

** DAYA-**sir, kahin unn dono ko kuch ho toh nahin gaya!

**ACP SIR-**daya tum kavin ke ghar jao aur mein aur abhijeet uss rajes aur pratap ka khabar lete hain.

**DAYA-**yes sir…(Then daya go to kevi's home with sachin & shreya) sachin ring the doorbell,but no response.

**SACHIN****-**kavin kavin darwaza kholo.

** SHREYA-**kavin sir... Purvi...darwaza kholo.

** DAYA-**koi fayda nahin. Sab pichhe hato. ( & daya sir break the door)

**DAYA-**omg! Yahan pe saare samaan bikhre pade hai yahan pe hathapai hui se check karo.

(& they started saw Kavin lying on the floor & was bleeding badly.)

**SHREYA-**daya sir, sachin sir jaldi se yahan pe aayie.

**DAYA-**haan shreya..oh no... Iska toh bahut khun beh gaya hai, sachin pani lao jaldi.

(& sachin sprinkle some water on Kavin's face.& he regain his made him sit on the chair.)

**DAYA-**kavin,kya hua yahan pe?aur purvi...(but he cut in between)

** KAVIN-**Purvi...purvi kahan hai? (he stand up & started to searching her madly)

**DAYA-**kavin purvi nahin hai yahan.

**KAVIN-**nahin,meri purvi yahin kahin hogi. Aap ne thik se dekha nahin hoga. (he started running here & there)

**KAVIN-**purvi...purvi kahan ho tum? Plz aa jao na plz.

(all have tears in their eyes)

** DAYA-**Kavin sambhalo apne aap ko. Lagta hai purvi ko kisine kidnap kar lia hai.

(kavin hit his hand on the dinning table & the glass broke down, he started crying try to console him.)

**_daya's phone rings…_**

**DAYA-**hello,haan abhijeet. Yahan hume Kavin mil gaya hai,chot lagi hai uske sar pe aur purvi kidnap ho gayi hai.

**ABHIJEET-**haan daya pata hai,sab pata chal gaya hai hume, humne uss rajes aur pratap ko pakad lia hai. Aur unka boss ka naam suun ke tumhare hosh uud jaenge.

**DAYA-**kya? Kaun hai wo?

**ABHIJEET-**wo goa ke_.(remember guys, in the 1st chapter of goa,who gave the cid team the_ _news that kavin is dead)_

**DAYA-**kya? ?Par usne esa kyun kia?

**ABHIJEET-**ab ye toh wahin bataega. ye rajes aur pratap se humne sab baat ugalwa liya hai. wo Amar Purvi ko shanti vihar ke purani factory mein leke gaya hai. Toh tum sab wahin aa jao.

**DAYA-**ok thik hai.(& he disconnect the call)

** KAVIN-**kya hua sir? Kya baat hui abhijeet sir se?

**DAYA-**inn sab ke pichhe insp. Amar ka hath hai.

** KAVIN-**kya? Sir,Purvi? Purvi kahan hai?

**DAYA-**wo purvi ko shanti vihar ke factory pe leke gaya hai. Hum wahin ja rahe hain. Sachin tum Kavin ko leke hospital jao. Usse bahut chot lagi hai.

**SACHIN-**ji sir.

**KAVIN-**nahin... Mujhe kahin nahin jana. Mujhe sirf aur sirf meri Purvi ke paas jana hai. Plz sir.

**SHREYA-**par,kavin sir...

**KAVIN-**nahin shreya. Mujhe tum logon ke sath jana hai.

**DAYA-**par kavin,tumhe...

**KAVIN-**sir,plz. Agar Purvi ke jaga pe shreya hoti toh aap v yahin karte na?

** DAYA-**thik hai par sambhaal ke.

(then all cid team heading towards the factory,)

**_in the factory_****-**

**PURVI-**kya chahte ho tum? Kya bigada hai meine tumhara? Kyun bandh ke rakha hai mujhe?

** AMAR-**ssshhh...purvi tumne mujhe bahut sataya hai. Mein toh tumse pyar karta tha, par tumne mujhe ek baar v importance nahin di.

**PURVI-**kya? Kabse? Mujhe kuch pata nahin mein toh Kavin se.

**AMAR-**bass aur kuch matt kaho. Ab aur nahin, tumhe maar dun toh wo tadap tadap ke mar jaega,bahut pyar karta hai na tumse?(he smiled like an evil )

**PURVI-**mujhe maar na hai toh maar do par kavin ko kuch matt karna Plz.(she crying bitterly)

**AMAR- **tumhe yaad nahin hai? jab tum dono ki posting goa mein thi,aur tum hamesa usskavin ke sath ghumti thi. wo jab tumhe dekhta tha,jab karib aata tha toh mujhe bahut ghussa ata tha. Tab se meine ye thik kar lia tha tum mere nahin bane toh aur kisike nahin.

**PURVI-**par meine kabhi tumse pyar kia hiin nahin. mein sirf kavin se pyar karti thi,karti hun aur hamesa jese kaminey insaan se nahin.

**AMAR-**bass ab baatein khatam. ab upar jane ke lie tayar ho jao.

(he about to shoot her,purvi closed her eyes & remember all love moments she have spent with his kavin. tears rolling down from her eyes)

(at the particular moment the whole cid team arrived there)

Abhijeet shoot Amar on his hand. & the gun fall down from Amar's hand & they arrested him. Kavin go near Purvi & free her from the knot.

** PURVI-**kavin...mujhe pata tha tum jarur aaoge. & she hugged him tightly.

**KAVIN-**kese nahin ata?meri jaan toh yahin pe thi. & hugged her back.

**ACP SIR-**kyun kia amar tumne ye sab?

**AMAR-**kyun ki mein Purvi se pyar karta tha,aur iss kavin ke sath mein usse dekh nahin sakta. Par Purvi kavin se pyar karti thi.

** ABHIJEET-**toh tumne socha purvi ko hiin mar deta hun. Pura kissa khatam ho jaega, kyun?

** AMAR-**haan...haan

(Kavin hold him from his collar,& started beating him.)

**KAVIN-**kya kaha tune tu marega purvi ko. Nahin chhodunga mein tujhe jaan se maar dalunga.

**ACP SIR-**nahin kavin chhod do isse. Chhodo. Mar jaega wo.

(& purvi drag kavin from behind & stop him)

**ACP SIR-**ab toh tumhe faasi hiin hogi.Sachin le jao , pehele tum hospital jao aur fir….

**SHREYA-**aur fir party… kyun Sir,party toh banti hai na?

Then they all Smiles….

****Happy Ending****

So,guys how was the story?aap log story padhie enjoy kijie aur plz,do review…

tab tak mein aap sab ke lie new story ready karti hun…& the next story will be full of Karvi(kavin & purvi) romance... Bye. T.c J


End file.
